Di Bawah Payung
by burnedsnow
Summary: Mereka berhenti di tengah derasnya hujan / "Aku tahu menangis itu wajar. Tetapi lelaki yang menangis itu memalukan." [Note and warning inside]


**Di Bawah Payung**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios** , also known as **Monsta**

 **Fanfiksi** ini **punya** _coretFadhjimoricoret_ **Fujihirorin**

 **.**

(Sepertinya) **PWP** , OOC, OOT dikit, **Typo** , **K** **esalahan tata bahasa** , Alur bikin mules, Genre Angst gagal, **mungkin** hint of shounen-ai, dan warning lainnya yang luput terpasang.

 **.**

 **.**

Terpikir setelah episode 17

* * *

"Ah.."

Dia berdiri di balik pohon, melihat metafora. Melihat semua orang mengelu-elukan sang robot imitasinya. Alien hijau sang majikan dan robot ungu pembantunya berdiri di sisi si robot imitasi. Dia berdiri, menatap mereka dalam diam dan pilu. Air mata tertahan dalam senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya.

Matahari bersembunyi. Awan kelabu berarak-arak menuju arah yang sama. Angin berhembus membawa hawa dingin. Dia merapatkan risleting rompi jingganya. Alam seolah mengerti perasaannya. Seolah dingin menghujam sukma, langit kelabu membawa air seolah air mata raksasa hendak tumpah dari sana. Nanar dan pilu. Metafora para warga mengelukan pahlawan yang baru. Dia hanya mengintip sedikit di sana lalu tak lama pergi.

Dia tahu robot itu, imitasinya. Dibuat khusus untuk menandingi dirinya, atau menggantikannya. Apapun itu, dia tak tahu apa yang direncanakan makhluk hijau berkepala dadu musuhnya itu. Selama tak mengganggu warga pulau, dia hanya bisa diam meski perasaannya tak menentu.

Perlahan, dia merelakan posisinya direnggut. Dari pahlawan muda yang dielu-elukan menjadi seseorang yang tersingkirkan. Dan mungkin akan terlupakan. Hanya satu kesalahan, dan hancur semuanya seolah dia terlupakan.

Berjalan amat pelan di pinggiran taman, tudung rompi dia kenakan di kepala sekalipun topi orange khasnya selalu melekat di sana. Ia berjalan gontai serasa niat hidupnya sudah tak ada.

Rumah atok adalah tujuannya. Langit semakin kelabu tetapi dia malah memperlambat langkahnya. Raut wajahnya sendu. Sakit di dalam hatinya tak menentu.

Kakinya berhenti saat ia merasa orang-orang di sekitarnya berlari sambil menyebut hujan, wajahnya ia dongakkan ke langit. Tetesan air perlahan turun dari sana seiring dengan kaburnya pandangannya oleh air matanya sendiri. Orang-orang perlahan berlarian tapi dia tak peduli. Dia, hanya berdiri di sana seolah melawan hujaman air hujan.

Lambat laun dia terisak, menatap tanah yang mulai basah. Hujan semakin deras, dia tahu itu tetapi kakinya tak selangkahpun beranjak dari sana.

"Hiks.."

Sekitarnya sudah sepi.

Dia, sedih dan kecewa menjadi satu meski perasaan menerima berkecamuk. Sedih mengapa semua begitu percaya akan perkataan Adu Du, musuhnya yang jelas mengancam keselamatan bumi itu. Kecewa, karena mereka begitu mudahnya seolah membuangnya. Tetapi hati kecilnya juga menerima, karena semua kejadian yang berlalu memanglah bagian dari kekurangannya.

"Argh.."

Air matanya semakin deras seiring dengan derasnya hujan. Isakannya semakin menjadi namun tak lama berhenti begitu dia sadar hujan tak lagi membasahi. Payung ungu memayungi. Dia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata begitu menyadari sosok berambut ungu yang biasanya selalu nampak ketus hadir di belakang punggungnya, yang memayunginya.

"Fang.."

Pemilik nama yang dia sebutkan mendengus. "Kau sedang apa, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy untuk sesaat terpana oleh si pemegang payung yang mendadak baik ini.

"Kuantar pulang." Tangan Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy. Seolah menyuruh Boboiboy mengikutinya dan ikut berteduh di bawah payungnya. "Nanti demam."

Dia terdiam. Aneh rasanya mendengar saingan beratnya di sekolah bersikap baik seperti ini.

Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya membuat Boboiboy terpana. Meski dengan nada ketus diucapkannya. Kaget mengetahui orang seperti dirinya nampak mengkhawatirkan Boboiboy. Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah Boboiboy, berdampingan bekas linangan air mata.

"Terima kasih."

Fang diam. Mengangguk. Lalu Boboiboy menunduk.

"Hei, Boboiboy."

Yang dipanggil namanya mendongak. Melihat Fang yang hanya 5 centimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Menanti kelanjutan kata-kata Fang.

"Jangan pernah putus asa, ya." Ia menatap lurus, pandangannya menerawang derasnya tetesan hujan.

Boboiboy melongo.

Fang terdiam. Salah tingkah. "Lu-lupakan saja."

Boboiboy menghela napas. Tidak melihat semburat merah muda yang tipis di pipi Fang.

"Tahu tidak, Fang? Aku putus asa."

Perkataan Boboiboy mengundang tolehan dari Fang dengan alis bertautan.

"Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya aku mendapat kuasa ini, ya?"

".."

"Lihat, aku tak mampu. Aku tak dapat menahan sisi baruku hingga akhirnya dia keluar dan membahayakan kalian."

".."

"Hiks-"

Air mata kembali membahasahi. Wajah Fang tertunduk, menatap Boboiboy iba namun berusaha disembunyikannya.

"Fang—Aku membahayakan penduduk pulau ini.."

Boboiboy menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tangan masih berusaha menghapus air matanya namun percuma.

"Hiks."

"Mungkin memang lebih baik Boboibot menggantikanku, ya? Bahkan semua warga menyukainya—Gopal juga.."

"..."

"..."

Hening. Boboiboy masih terisak di sana. Tapi langkah mereka berhenti. Ya, mereka berhenti di tengah derasnya hujan.

Boboiboy mengaduh ketika tangan kiri Fang menyentil dahinya. Lalu dengan satu gerakan dia mengusap air mata Boboiboy.

"Jelek. Bodoh. Kau laki-laki bukan, sih?"

"Ha-?!"

"Aku tahu menangis itu wajar. Tetapi lelaki yang menangi itu memalukan!"

"Maksudmu apa sih?!"

"Kau bukan seperti Boboiboy yang kukenal."

"Eh?"

"Menyebalkan."

".."

"Kau tahu Adu Du jahat. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu Adu Du punya rencana dibalik itu semua. Dibalik baiknya BoBoiBot dalam membantu para warga. Aku yakin kau adalah orang pertama yang tahu itu."

".."

"Aku yakin kau tahu itu. Aku yakin kau tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Kau hanyalah manusia biasa, Boboiboy. Aku juga, Ying, Yaya, Gopal juga sama. Hanya kita mendapat sesuatu yang istimewa—kuasa. Karena kita manusialah kita memiliki kekurangan. Bukankah sudah menjadi kewajiban kita saling melengkapi kekurangan yang lain?"

".."

"Karena itu jangan menyerah. Jangan membiarkan Adu Du begitu saja."

"Meski semua warga berbalik membencimu. Aku, Ying, Yaya, Gopal dan Tok Aba akan selalu berada di pihakmu. Meski mereka juga berbalik melawanmu, aku akan selalu melindungi Ochobot bersamamu. Melindungi bumi. Melindungi kedamaian kita. Keseharian kita. Melawan kejahatan."

Boboiboy terkesiap. Wajah Fang nampak begitu serius menatapnya, namun tiba-tiba ia menoleh arah lain. Boboiboy dapat melihat cuping telinganya yang memerah.

"Ya. Terima kasih." Boboiboy merasa disadarkan sesuatu. "Aku lupa kalau aku masih punya kalian." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Karena kekuatan yang ia dapat, tugasnya memang berat.

"Kita harus mensyukuri kekuatan yang kita dapat ini, tahu. Berkat ini, hidupku tak membosankan lagi. Berkat ini, aku merasa punya sesuatu yang penting." Tersenyum tipis, Fang melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya. Aku juga."

Mereka menyadari hujan telah berhenti. Melihat tetesan sisa air hujan yang jatuh dari payung ke tanah. Melihat beberapa genangan air yang sudah terbentuk di atas tanah. Tetesan hujan sudah tak lagi membasahi sebagian baju dan celana mereka, meski tetap saja baju mereka basah karena mereka berhenti di tengah hujan deras. Hawa sejuk merasuk.

"Ceramah darimu sepertinya sudah membuat hujan ini berhenti, Fang. Hahaha." Sambil tertawa ringan, Boboiboy melirik Fang. "Kamu berkali-kali lebih aneh hari ini."

Sikut Fang menyenggol sikut Boboiboy. "Aku hari ini bertemu bayi tersesat yang menangis di tengah hujan." Ganti, wajah Boboiboy yang memerah. Fang menutup payungnya. "Lain kali, kalau merasa tertekan katakanlah pada kami."

"H-m."

"Kalau tidak, bisa repot lagi, haah.. Siapa tahu akan ada elemen yang lebih mengerikan keluar darimu selain Api?"

Boboiboy meringis. "Maaf, ya."

Fang menggoyang-goyangkan payungnya, lalu matanya melihat-lihat bagian jalan yang tak tergenang air. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Aku pulang dulu. Dah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Fang berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy sambil melambai padanya.

Boboiboy balas melambai.

"Terima kasih, Fang."

Bisiknya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Fin ]**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Hey, im back! OTL Ini fanfict lama. Draftnya juga udah lama, sejak episod 17 ada. Ngetiknya juga lamaaa banget kayak siput /halah/ Intinya saya kangen nulis lagi. Menyesal aja pas liburan malah nggak produktif gini ;;w;; /pergi/ Sedikit niru kata-katanya Mbak Dewi Lestari. 'Hasrat ingin menulis ada, tetapi tidak tahu apa yang ingin ditulis'. Tapi saya malah punya prompt banyak. Malah bingung mau nulis yang mana dulu /ditendang/

Oke, curhat dulu barusan /digorok/ Akhir kata, soal fanfict ini. Fanfict ini salah satu fanfict yang saya bikin /IYALAH/ Tapi pas saya baca ulang malah sayanya gelinjangan. Gelinjangan malu dan ragu-ragu. Iya ragu mau dipublish atau nggak and i still have no idea about the the title ;;w;; Tapi akhirnya dipublish dengan alasan agar akun ini nggak berdebu- /HEH/ Sampai jumpa di fanfict saya selanjutnya /nari hawai/ /tebar kembang/ /dibuang/

 _Sincerely_ ,

Fujihirorin


End file.
